


I Lost Another One

by bandana_pirate



Series: The Lonely Vanguard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, There are four other people mentioned, Vaughn gets drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandana_pirate/pseuds/bandana_pirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn keeps losing those she cares about and doesn't take it well.<br/>(You don't have to have read Vee is for Vanguard in order to understand but it might help)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost Another One

**Author's Note:**

> So my first piece of writing for over a month involving these two is pure angst.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I know it's super short but it's 2.03AM right now.

The bar was mostly empty, just a few drunk patrons remaining in their seats. It was the early hours of the morning so most people had made their way home by now.

But not Vaughn.

She stayed silently sat at the bar, not touching the most recent drink the Batarian bartender had placed down next to her. She’d managed to work up quite an impressive tab for one woman, not that there would be any trouble paying of the accrued debt. Being a Spectre paid well.

“We’re closing up soon. Got anyone who can come take you home? You’ve had a lot to drink,” the Batarian offered and Vaughn nodded in response. She got out her credit chit and paid, pushing away from the bar and walking towards the door.

She tapped out a quick message on her omni-tool ( _I’m at the bar. Come get me_ ) and left. The neighbourhood was quiet and, for once, Vaughn missed the noise that you would normally hear on the newly-rebuilt Citadel. At least then she would have something else to distract her.

“You’re lucky Tali was staying over. I had to wake her up to ask her to watch Lara whilst I came and got you.”

Vaughn looked up from the floor at her husband, “I’m sure you enjoyed Tali staying over.”

As soon as the drunken comment left her mouth, Vaughn regretted it, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. That was unnecessary.”

“You’re right, it was unnecessary. What the hell has gotten into you? You’re a drunk. You’re never home. Lara misses you! You have a child to look after.”

“I guess being a terrible mother runs in my family,” Vaughn spat back and Garrus immediately recoiled.

“I never said anything- Spirits, woman, I’m trying. I am trying so hard to be here for you. You’re not making it any easier,” he sighed back and Vaughn tensed up.

“I am so sorry that the spiralling depression that has happened because I found out my sister is dead is inconvenient to you!”

She stood up and began walking away, shoulders incredibly tensed up and purple sparks of energy flickering around her body, “I’m going to stay with James and Cortez.”

“Run from your problems then! I’ll just go back to our child and tell her why mommy isn’t coming home tonight,” Garrus called after her.

“She’s not even your child!” Vaughn yelled back, once again saying something she regretted instantly, hurrying off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised FNV stuff but I needed more Vaughn in my life.  
> I'm open to questions about the series.  
> I may write a part two but I'm happy to leave it here unless it gets that much interest.


End file.
